ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiddie's Ghostbusters related kiddie rides
Kiddie's (full name Kiddie's Manufacturing, Inc.) in the 90's through the 2000's, issued kiddie rides in at least two major designs based on Ghostbusters. One is based on the Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 in a white, while a red one that mostly reads simply Ghostbusters was also released. Kiddie's was from Puerto Rico, a unincorporated territory of the United States. Releases Note, due to the nature of how the kiddie ride industry works, some of this is based on what is more normally seen. Before any version of the Ghostbusters kiddie rides saw release the Peanut's Fire Truck was released in the early 90's. It is theorized that some Peanut's Fire Trucks were re-purposed to make Red Ghostbusters Fire Trucks. The Peanut's Fire Truck shares all core features of the Red Version Ghostbusters Fire Truck, including: Ladder painted on the right side, no-ghost in the left side of the seat, round light on the roof on the right, water hose spoil on the roof on the left, five functioning buttons to the left of the black steering wheel, and a grill like a truck. It is possible that the Red Ghostbusters Fire Trucks are re-purposed Peanut's Fire Trucks. A second kiddie ride was created, more based on the Ecto-1 with features that include: having a semi-50's era Cadillac look in white, featuring on the right side a sticker of a window showing a stock image of the Extreme Ghostbusters crew, no-ghost in the left side of the seat, round light on the roof on the right, and five functioning buttons to the left of the black steering wheel. A variant has Slimer on the roof on the left and the No-ghost removed from the seat. A third version with a blue body that also has a no-ghost on the left side also has surfaced. List of Versions *Red "Ghostbusters" Fire Truck (driverside bottom text sticker only reads "Ghostbusters", base black) **variant (driverside bottom text sticker reads "Extreme Ghostbusters", base yellow, ) **variant (driverside bottom text sticker reads "Extreme Ghostbusters", base blue, ) *White "Extreme Ghostbusters" Ecto-1 (with no-ghost to the left in the seat) **variant (without no-ghost, with large Slimer on the roof) **Blue variant (with no-ghost to the left in the seat) Trivia *It is confirmed, but suggested that the Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck saw first release in 1995, two years before Extreme Ghostbusters aired. This might explain some of Fire Trucks not featuring the Extreme Ghostbusters logo or text stickers. *As the Extreme Ghostbusters Series appears to have been a development after they started making or re-purposing kiddie rides with the Ghostbusters license, a early promo art no-ghost logo with orange-yellow rivetSpook Central: Extreme Ghostbusters The Original Vision - A Riveting Logo section for Extreme Ghostbusters can be seen. Included on: **Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with yellow base) - On right side near walk in. **Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with blue base) - On back *A different fire engine by Kiddie's, Bert & Ernie Fire Truck was released in the late 90's and appears to be a spiritual sequel to the previous Peanut's and Ghostbusters fire trucks, though it is a new mold design. Shares a light, lots of buttons in the inside of the cab, and a character to the left in a seat. *A no brand version of the Fire Truck has appeared as well. It might be because after Kiddie's lost the Peanut's and Ghostbusters licenses they decided to just sell them plain. It looked like the red Peanut's and Ghostbusters Fire Truck, only lacking the five buttons. References Gallery Photos of Ghostbusters Kiddie rides Note the images were found online. Six screen caps of the Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with black base) is from Youtube user "S Croz88" video "Ghostbusters Fire Truck Kiddie Ride (ft. Conversus Wears Vans)". Two photos of the Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with black base) is from Stingray on Pinterest. One photo of the Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with yellow base) and both of the photos of the Blue Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with no-ghost) is from Andrew Nguyen on flickr. The one photo of the White Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with Slimer) is from Justis on flickr. All images of Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with blue base) were found on imgur. RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV1BlackBaseByKiddiesSc01.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with black base) ''(Credits: Stingray) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV1BlackBaseByKiddiesSc02.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with black base) (Credits: S Croz88) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV1BlackBaseByKiddiesSc03.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with black base) (Credits: S Croz88) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV1BlackBaseByKiddiesSc04.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with black base) (Credits: S Croz88) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV1BlackBaseByKiddiesSc05.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with black base) (Credits: S Croz88) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV1BlackBaseByKiddiesSc06.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with black base) (Credits: S Croz88) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV1BlackBaseByKiddiesSc07.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with black base) (Credits: S Croz88) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV1BlackBaseByKiddiesSc10.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with black base) (Credits: Stingray) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV2YellowBaseByKiddiesSc01.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with yellow base) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV2YellowBaseByKiddiesSc02.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with yellow base) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV2YellowBaseByKiddiesSc03.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with yellow base) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV2YellowBaseByKiddiesSc04.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with yellow base) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV2YellowBaseByKiddiesSc05.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with yellow base) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV2YellowBaseByKiddiesSc06.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with yellow base) (Credits: Andrew Nguyen) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV3BlueBaseByKiddiesSc01.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with blue base) (Credits: imgur) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV3BlueBaseByKiddiesSc02.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with blue base) (Credits: imgur) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV3BlueBaseByKiddiesSc03.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with blue base) (Credits: imgur) RedGhostbustersFireTruckKiddieRideV3BlueBaseByKiddiesSc04.png|Red Ghostbusters Fire Truck (with blue base) (Credits: imgur) ExtremeGhostbustersEcto1KiddieRideV2YBlueBaseWithNoGhostByKiddiesSc01.png|White Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with no-ghost) ExtremeGhostbustersEcto1KiddieRideV2YBlueBaseWithNoGhostByKiddiesSc02.png|White Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with no-ghost) ExtremeGhostbustersEcto1KiddieRideV2YBlueBaseWithNoGhostByKiddiesSc03.png|White Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with no-ghost) ExtremeGhostbustersEcto1KiddieRideV2YBlueBaseWithNoGhostByKiddiesSc04.png|White Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with no-ghost) ExtremeGhostbustersEcto1KiddieRideV2YBlueBaseWithNoGhostByKiddiesSc05.png|White Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with no-ghost) ExtremeGhostbustersEcto1KiddieRideV2YBlueBaseWithNoGhostByKiddiesSc06.png|White Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with no-ghost) ExtremeGhostbustersEcto1KiddieRideV2YBlueBaseWithNoGhostByKiddiesSc07.png|White Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with no-ghost) ExtremeGhostbustersEcto1KiddieRideV2YBlueBaseWithSlimerByKiddiesSc01.png|White Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with Slimer) (Credits: Justis) ExtremeGhostbustersEcto1KiddieRideV3YRedBaseWithNoGhostByKiddiesSc01.png|Blue Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with no-ghost) (Credits: Andrew Nguyen) ExtremeGhostbustersEcto1KiddieRideV3YRedBaseWithNoGhostByKiddiesSc02.png|Blue Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 (with no-ghost) (Credits: Andrew Nguyen) Photos of related Kiddie rides Note the images were found online. Two of the photos of the Peanut's Fire Truck is from Andrew Nguyen on flickr, and three images are screen capped from Youtube user "Lance Guintu 08232000" video "Peanuts Snoopy Firetruck Kiddie Ride (MUTE)". All screen caps of the plain Fire Truck is from Youtube user "Oscar Reyes kiddie ride" video "Fire truck kiddie ride at toys r us(Eletech sound". PeanutsFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc01.png|Peanut's Fire Truck (Credits: Andrew Nguyen) PeanutsFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc02.png|Peanut's Fire Truck (Credits: Lance Guintu) PeanutsFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc03.jpg|Peanut's Fire Truck (Credits: Andrew Nguyen) PeanutsFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc04.png|Peanut's Fire Truck (Credits: Lance Guintu) PeanutsFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc05.png|Peanut's Fire Truck (Credits: Lance Guintu) PlainFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc01.png|Plain Fire Truck (Credits: Oscar Reyes) PlainFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc02.png|Plain Fire Truck (Credits: Oscar Reyes) PlainFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc03.png|Plain Fire Truck (Credits: Oscar Reyes) PlainFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc04.png|Plain Fire Truck (Credits: Oscar Reyes) PlainFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc05.png|Plain Fire Truck (Credits: Oscar Reyes) PlainFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc06.png|Plain Fire Truck (Credits: Oscar Reyes) PlainFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc07.png|Plain Fire Truck (Credits: Oscar Reyes) PlainFireTruckKiddieRideByKiddiesSc08.png|Plain Fire Truck (Credits: Oscar Reyes) Category:EGB Merchandise